escape_the_night_2016fandomcom-20200215-history
Joey Graceffa
Season 1 J''oey Graceffa was plagued by nightmares of a house built without hands, a house that was built by evil itself. Soon after, he recieved a letter telling him that it was his. He happily moved into The Estate which only existed in the 1920’s, unaware that it was being possessed by The Evil, and that the staff, Arthur, Sarah, and Marvin were all evil as well. His nightmares continued, untill he decided to invite his friends, along with giving them a persona to match. He chose his own persona to be ''The Savant. ''He chose to invite Oli White, Eva Gutowski, Lele Pons, Timothy DeLaGhetto, Matt Haag, Sierra Furtado, GloZell Green, Justine Ezarik, Andrea Brooks, and Shane Dawson. Everything seems normal until Shane is poisoned. The group is tasked with creating an antidote, but they fail, and Shane succumbs to the poison and dies. After searching his body, they learn about The Evil, and that they only had one night to escape the Estate, or else they would be trapped in the 1920’s. But the only way to do so were to vote in two who would partake in a deadly challenge, and collect Cursed Artifacts. They would have to follow clues marked by the Society images.jpeg|season 1 joey JOEY.jpg|season 2 joey Unknown-4.jpeg|season 3 joey Unknown-5.jpeg|season 4 joey Against Evil. Later, he was one of the only people to defend Justine, who was being targetted by the group as the traitor, and wanted to bury her alive. In the end, his convincing wasn’t enough and Justine was killed. GloZell blamed him for what was going on, believing him to be the traitor. This result in him being voted in to play Perverse Games with Lele. However, instead of one of them dying, they were forced to kill someone else. Joey chooses to kill GloZell, and she chokes on her blood. Later, Joey is tasked with saving Lele from the Ring Toss Challenge, fighting against Oli and Eva. He ultimately fails to save Lele and she is electrocuted to death. They find out about Arthur and the rest of the staff being evil, and work to defeat them. When the other two remaining guests, Oli and Eva, are distracted, Joey secretly takes the dead to the estate. They perform the binding ritual, beliving that they had banished the evil. They then bury the artifacts right as dawn is breaking. However, The Evil never truly went away, taking refuge inside the cracks of Joey’s soul. The Evil, now having power over Joey, transported him to the Victorian Era. Season 2 Joey discovers the Victorian Mansion, before collapsing as The Evil throws itself out of his body, and awakening The Sorceress. The Sorceress then takes control of Joey’s body, and uses him to invite more friends to the Victorian Era. The Sorceress invited Tyler Oakley, Andrea Russett, Alex Wassabi, Gabbie Hanna, Tana Mongeau, Liza Koshy, DeStorm Power, Jesse Wellens, and Lauren Riihimaki. Joey was then handed off to the Vampires to be feasted upon. He and Liza worked together to free each other, and Joey found his bearings. However, he soon found himself in another night of death. They discovered that they had to retrieve 8 Gems and locate The Crown Of Oblivion, and of course, each time they wanted a gem, someone had to die. However, they had the help of a vampire princess named Alison. Joey breaks his alliance with Liza halfway through the night and votes her into one of the challenges, and she dies. He is then voted to walk The Path of Betrayal with Andrea. Once again, he is forced to betray one of his friends. Andrea uses process of elimination to decide on Tana, in which Joey agrees. Tana dies due to their betrayal. He is then forced to run The Gauntlet against Tyler, Andrea, and Alex. He almost loses, but finishes in third place. Andrea fails the challenge, but Alison sacrifices her life so Andrea can live. He is then chosen by Alex to be his partner, but ultimately fails him and Alex is killed. The last remaining guests get the crown and all of the gems, but have been tricked by the Sorceress, who was only using them to recollect the crown so that she could use it herself. She begins her evil plan, but is stopped when Joey, Tyler, and Andrea break all three Leviathan Seals and free Riley. Joey believes the Sorceress is dead, but is tricked and stabbed twice in a desperate attack from her. The Sorceress is then killed with the same blade that killed Joey at the hands of Riley. Before Tyler and Andrea leave, they lay Joey to rest and leave the Crown of Oblivion on his head. This causes him to wake up in The World Between Worlds. '''Season 3' He is confronted by the Society Against Evil, who offer him a proposition. Save the Town of Everlock from The Carnival Master and he’ll be revived. Sounds simple. Except he has to willing invite more friends to die. He accepts the conditions and signs the contract. This time, he brings Matthew Patrick, Nikita Dragun, Manny MUA, Rosanna Pansino, Safiya Nygaard, Colleen Ballinger, Teala Dunn, Roi Fabito, and JC Caylen along with him. They meet Calliope and Mortimer afterwards. Soon after, they discover the mysterious Lazarus Box. Halfway through the night, he is forced to reveal his secret to the group after being pressured by Matt, Colleen, and Safiya. Most of the group don’t take the fact that he willing brought them here to die lightly, especially Matt and Colleen. However, Matt’s sudden death shocks the group to it’s core. Colleen is sick of Joey and wants him gone, having lost all trust in him. But that was her biggest mistake, and when the group had to sacrifice someone to The Maiden of Madness, every single one of them voted for her, most of them flat out telling her they voted for her. She begged and screamed for them to stop but it was too late, and she was killed. With the group’s morale at an all time low, they needed some hope. They could finally unlock the Lazarus Box, and retrieve the Harp of Lazarus, which had the power to bring one of their friends from the dead. Joey chooses to revive Matt, and he returns from the dead. Matt tells Joey he saw what Joey saw, and that Joey was telling the truth. Joey is later forced into The Cursed Challenge due to being cursed. He, along with Matt and Nikita, defeat the Carnival Master, which brings Joey back to life. He leaves the group for a moment, knowing that the Crystal in the Carnival Master’s chest was a gift from the Society Against Evil. He sees the faces of his dead friends within, and hears Liza call for help. He then realizes he can save his dead friends. He recruits Matt and Nikita, and have them collect important objects. Matt goes for the Crown of Oblivion, and Nikita locates the Carnival Master’s Crystal. Joey returns to the original estate and digs up the buried artifacts. Nikita invites Bretman Rockon the mission, which he isn’t pleased about. They then talk about their plan to open a portal to Purgatory and sneak into the Museum of the Dead, which was owned by The Collector, who had collected the guest’s souls for her modern exhibit. Season 4 They open the portal, but only Joey and Bretman make it through. He discovers The YouTuber Exhibit, which held Justine, Timothy, DeStorm, Tana, Gabbie, Alex, Colleen, and Ro inside glass cases. He broke the magic keeping them hostage, overjoyed that they were once again free. But most of them weren’t happy to see Joey. However, they were soon attacked by The Collector’s Guards and split up. They reunite with The Sorceress and Mortimer, who offer their help. They learn that they had no way out and that they had to collect 9 Jeweled Keys to unlock The Collector’s Vault and obtain The Cosmic Sphere, which would help them escape Purgatory. He slowly rekindles his friendship with Colleen, gaining her trust. Mortimer is killed a second time. Later, Matt and Nikita gain temporary access to Purgatory. However, Matt soon teleports back right before Colleen is killed for a second time, which Joey is heartbroken over. Joey then chooses to take Alex’s place in The Story Challenge, as he had already been in two challenges. After the challenge, Nikita is teleported back as well. Then, The Genie let’s them revive one friend. The votes were between Colleen and Tana, but Joey ultimately chooses Colleen, who is split on her opinion about being revived, as she could die again. Joey is then forced into The Pirate's Blood Challenge against Bretman and Alex. Alex loses, and is shot. Joey thanks Alex for all he did for the group before he dies. Later, he, along with Bretman and Colleen, discover the Soul Jar, which contained the rest of the spirits that hadn’t been added to the YouTuber Exhibit. The Collector showed herself, having returned from an expedition for more exhibits. She fights with The Sorceress, and is ultimately killed. Joey and the group are relieved, but The Sorceress turns on them, usurping the museum. However, the Collector is revived, telling them that her soul can’t leave and will always return to her body. She brings back previous monsters, such as Sam, one of the Vampires, the blue Harpy, High Tower, Benjamin, Lucy, and The Carnival Master, who chase after Joey and the others. Joey obtains the Sword Of All Legends, which he uses to turn the Collector to stone, and takes The Collector's Key. Once Joey unlocks the Collector’s Vault, he discovers the Cosmic Sphere and Pandora's Box. He is entranced by the box, but Colleen and Bretman pull him away. He then goes and frees everyone trapped in the Soul Jar. Bretman uses the sphere to open a portal to freedom, but Joey runs away. He goes back to Pandora’s Box and opens it, which releases a red gas, causing Joey to convulse in pain. He is then turned to smoke, and sucked up into Pandora’s Box, which locks him inside.